Secrets and Lies: alternate version( Original Idea)
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: When Max and Phoebe relationship is put to the test when a secret gets out that they both have been hiding from each other... Read and Find Out what will happen.


**OKAY SO I** _ **COULDN'T**_ **RESIST MAKING ANOTHER STORY, SUE ME! Lol. Just joking THIS TIME I PROMISE IT'S THE LAST ONE. AFTER watching a few repeats on TV and seeing the overloaded comments you guys gave me on _this_ story, I _HAD_ to revive it again, lol.**

 **And THIS story is actually what I originally wanted to write, so consider or see this as a DELETED SCENE or An Original or Alternate version, i dunno. LOL**

 **SO ENJOY, the last story on this show**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW IN BOLD!**

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Secrets and Lies: Alternate Version( My original idea)**_

 _ **Alternate or Different VERSION**_

 **When Max and Phoebe relationship is put to the test when a secret gets out that they both have been hiding from each other... Read and Find Out what will happen.**

 _ **Alright EnJOy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 It All Fell down**_

Phoebe

"... So you can move on but I can't!" He barked, Phoebe growled in mind blowing rage. She swear she hated him, she officially fuckin hated him. She hated his voice. His smile. His eyes. His personality. Everything! "What you can't take the heat!"

She wanted hit him_ slap him_ something. She hated how she couldn't get her words out right now. She couldn't express herself, which was weird because she normally can. "I swear i frickin _" She growled under her breath.

How'd it even get to this? How were they arguing in front of everyone at her own baby shower that was christmas themed. How did his announcement of marrying Allison and moving to California with her Christmas Eve, tear her up so much and why did her confession of being pregnant with her fiancee's child enough to piss him off. What was happening to them.

"Guys." Hank intervened.

She suddenly felt a piercing ache in her gut, which made her wince. "You know what I'm done, Max." She said instead, throwing her hands up as of she were surrendering to a higher authority or police officer. "You win, happy."

She marched off, more like waddled off because of her enormous pumpkin sized belly. She placed her hand at her lower back as she rubbed her belly from the ache that felt like it was worsening. What was happening to them? Why did it feel like everything they built was crashing down all because she questioned him about marrying Allison. It all fell down after everything they built.

 _"You sure Allison, is the girl you wanna be with forever and ever." She teased. She never really understood what Max saw in her._

 _"Are you sure you wanna marry a non supe like Perry." He replied. Perry was Cherry's eldest brother who she met a couple years ago when she was a Senior in HiddenVille High. He wasn't the brightest guy only because of his poor timing for things. But other than that he was funny, sweet and he understood her. Sometimes too well._

 _Like how they agree about everything and how they literally never bicker. Not that she wanted that or anything, it just felt... Off. Maybe because Cherry was mad at her for a few days. No, because she did forgive her and eventually accepted it. She couldn't quite understand why she felt this way._

 _"Of course." She replied beaming at her mate who was across the room giving autographs to almost everyone especially their Dad who was a huge fan._

 _"Exactly." He said, sounding as if it were an obvious answer._

 _They were at a table that was full of snacks, beverages and cake and after Max made his big announcement and everyone had calmed down after congratulating them, she had to sneak over and pour her a bag of chips on a plastic plate and ask him about his choice to marry a crazy chick like Allison._

 _But after getting her response and instead of just walking away with her plate full of Tortilla chips, something was burning within her to say something else. So she played it off as if she wanted a couple spoonfuls of salsa too and went on.. "Well I mean, it's actually quite different Max."_

 _"How so?" He questioned. She could sense his defensive attitude but that didn't stop her from explaining._

 _"I'm pregnant so it makes perfect sense in why Perry and I are getting married." She explained, dumping the salsa on her plate._

 _"And the fact that I love Allison, isn't a good reason?" He asked, she looked up at her twin feeling like her heart has been punched after his statement of loving Allison. She saw his arms were crossed over his chest, she could feel the tension between them rising._

 _And without thinking she snorted before saying, "You do not love, Allison."_

 _She could see the irritability in chocolate chip brown eyes, he looked at her as if she had crossed some boundary. "How are you gonna tell me how I feel?"_

 _"Because I know how you feel. And I know you don't need a girl like Allison in your life" She said without thinking._

 _"Why would _" He paused, looking at his twin as if he had found out a huge secret about her. "I get it! You are literally a fuckin hypocrite."_

 _Phoebe gave her twin a perplexed stare, which must've motivated him to explain... "You're allowed to get married and start your life but I can't!"_

 _"Just forget about it, Max." She attempted to walk away but..._

"Don't you dare make me the bad guy, when you're the one who started it!" He shouted, not even allowing her to walk away because he stood in her way. "You started _all_ of this."

The pain was feeling more sharp as if her uterus was getting stabbed violently. "Okay, I'm sorry. Okay, Max?" She apologized, rubbing her belly. She had been pregnant for a couple months now and the Metroburg doctor had explained that her daughter might be a hybrid because she's a supe and her father is a non supe. He'd also explained that there might be some difficulties because of that like how it's going develop naturally inside her as if it were a human.

But judging how painful this was becoming, she wasn't so sure about _that_ anymore. "I'm sorry that I'm the only one who can catch your bullshit." She mumbled under breath, which she immediately regretted because to her surprise he heard her and went absolutely off on her.

And all of his verbal abuse rolled down her back until he said, "I'm done with you."

For some odd reason she felt a spasm of panic, she was used to his insults and snarky remarks but that was enough to make her suck in her breath. He must've saw that he hit a nerve and acting even more off his anger he said, "Don't ever talk to me again, got it!"

They haven't spoken in years because they were simply busy in their own worlds, Max was loving it up with Allison and Phoebe was settling down with Perry. But that didn't mean that she didn't think about her twin and that certainly didn't mean she didn't miss him at times. She sometimes had dreams about him and her being together again. So to finally see Max at her baby shower meant so much to her. She felt like she finally got him, she finally had her twin back and now she was going to lose him again. Lose him _all_ over again.

She felt tears grow within her eyes, "Fine! Go! I don't care, I never cared!" She shouted back.

"Good!" He yelled, pulling Allison along with him. Phoebe felt like her heart had been torn to pieces as she watched him walk away with her, _was this the end? The end of them._ _Did this mean she will never see her brother again?_

"Phoebe..." Barb started to say, attempting to touch her daughter's shoulder and reassure her that everything will be okay. And that Max deep down didn't mean all that stuff he said to her. But before she could, her daughter stormed off without a word leaving everyone with the awkward silence.

 **A few days later...**

Phoebe

She stared at her enormous belly through the flat screen TV and the unhealthy snacks that surrounded her on the coffee table. She was completely disgusted by the weight she had gained. She started off wanting to eat healthier but before she knew she couldn't resist ice cream, chips, and candy. But maybe it was because eating food made her feel better about Max.

Maybe the sweet taste made her feel good and it numbed the pain. But what did she know. She still couldn't accept that he was leaving with Allison. Because the idea, hurt. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, Phoebe and Perry shared a house but he wasn't home. He was at the store getting more groceries that she accidentally ate up. _it's the food cravings._

She pushed herself up off the couch which felt like she was lifting up a weight and she waddled towards the door but when she opened the door. Her jaw dropped. Her stomach twisted in knots, she literally felt like her knees were weak or that she was going to vomit

"Max..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING SO FAR AND HOPEFULLY IT ISN'T TO LATE FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THIS, LOL. BECAUSE I KNOW THIS IS PERETTY LATE SINCE THE SEASON _ THE TV SHOW IS NOW OVER. BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL SEE THIS.**

 **AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK, THANK YA!**


End file.
